Veritas Aéquitas et Amāre?:Truth Justice and Love?
by MegsMcIrish
Summary: Connor does the unthinkable on a job, or at least his heart does. Could this ruin him and his family or could they all gain something from her.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't see why Da didn't come." Murphy said while putting on his mask in the hotel elevator.

" 'Cause, Murph, it's a simple in and out, two-three guys top" Connor said after pulling on his own mask. "We don't need Da for every guy we tap."

Murphy started laughing.

"Oh, fuck off, Murph, you know what I mean. "Connor said giving Murphy a set of guns and taking his own out of the duffle bag. "You ready?" He asked pushing the alarm switch back in.

"Ready!" Murphy said holding up his guns.

The elevator door swung open. There were no guards in front of the door. Connor and Murphy slowly crept up to the door and saw it was slightly open. Murphy went to open the door but Connor motioned him to stop. He heard yelling on the other side.

"How dare you fight back, you little bitch!", they heard followed by the sound of a punch landing then a groan.

"If Alex wants me battered and bruised why isn't he here to do it himself." A woman's voice said.

"He wants you dead, you whore, that's why he called me." The man said followed by another punch and groan.

That was it! Connor opened the door and saw a man behind a couch holding a gun to the floor, where, Connor assumed, the woman was lying. The man jumped, looked quickly to Connor then Murphy then back at the girl and fired. He then turned his gun to the Saints, but he wasn't fast enough. Connor fired before the guy even had them in his line of fire. The man fell to the floor with a loud thud. Then came in three guys from the side room guns out, but Connor and Murphy were ready for them. Within ten second the three men had dropped like flies.

While Murphy checked the other room to make sure there wasn't anyone else, Connor went around to the side of the couch moved the man off the woman and saw her lying face down on the floor, under her was a small puddle of blood.

"FUCK!" Connor yelled.

Murphy came back into the room. "Connor, what the fuck, man?"

Connor turned around to face his brother. "If only we were five fuckin' minutes earlier, she would still be alive."

"Connor get a hold of yourself"

"No, I thought that's why we're fuckin' doing this. To protect the innocent."

"That _**is**_ why were doing this!"

"We couldn't protect her!"

"I don't see you getting all upset over the maid."

"What fucking maid?"

"The dead one, in the bathroom."

Connor now inches from Murphy's face said, "She didn't die right in front of us!"

Suddenly there was a sharp wheezy inhale.

Connor spun around and saw the girls hand move. He knelt down beside her and carefully rolled her over. Her face was covered in blood. She opened her eyes a fraction, Connor could see that one of her eyes was starting to swell up.

"Help ... me." She whispered, then she closed her eyes again.

Connor reached into his pocket and gave Murphy the bag with the gold coins in it, "Finish up here and meet me in the parking garage."

"What?" Murphy said looking confused.

"Just do as I said, I'm going to go get the damn car." Connor said picking the girl up and carrying her out of there.

Before Murphy could respond Connor was already out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor somehow managed to press the 'Basement' button in the elevator, with him still carrying the girl. While the elevator made its way down Connor thought, _What if someone called the elevator and it opens up and they see me holding a woman covered in blood. _But luckily no one called the elevator on his way down.

Once to the garage Connor quickly got to the car and carefully eased the girl into the backseat. He himself got into the drivers seat and drove into an open spot next to the elevator. Connor opened up the trunk and got a few spare shirts out and a bottle of water. After closing the trunk he somehow got in the backseat with the girl. With one hand he tried to stop the bleeding in her back with one of the spare shirts, while with the other hand, wet another shirt with the water so he could clean some of the blood off her face. He saw that the guy had punched her in the eye and the mouth. _Bastard_, he thought. Within a few minutes Murphy was in the drivers seat.

"What took you so long?" Connor asked.

"Well Mr. Knight-n-Shining-Armor there was another guy in the closet that came out after you left." Murphy said turning around to face his brother.

"Fuck me." Connor said, then he noticed the blood on Murphy's face.

"No, fuck me. If he came out when my back was to him, Connor, I'd be dead right now.

That's why we do this together. You left me fuckin' hanging up there. Don't do it again!" Murphy said. He turned back the normal way, started the car, and left the garage.

"So what happened?" Connor said feeling like a total dick.

"For some fuckin' reason that guy didn't have a gun tried to get one of yours that was on the floor. We started fighting he grabbed a fuckin' candlestick. He missed me it hit the curtains and set them on fire."

"Holy fuck!"

"Yea, anyway so while he was watching the curtains go into a blaze of fire, I got your gun and killed him. Oh and I covered up for her."

"What do you mean?" Connor said looking at the girl.

"I think that Alex fella wanted her dead. Well the news will be all over it, like always. So I found her purse and put the license in the kitchen by the maids body. If the place goes up in flames they'll just assume it's her body. Anyway I had to get out of there, the place was burning up fast."

"What's her name?"

"Jamie, Jamie McCloud."

"McCloud?" Connor said looking up.

"Yea looks like you've saved yourself a nice little Irish girl. Mum will be happy."

"Where the fuck are you going?" Connor said looking out the window and realizing Murphy was on the highway.

"The hospital."

"We can't fuckin' go there!"

"She's hurt!"

"She's also got a gunshot wound, which means they call the police in for questioning."

"Well she needs help Connor!"

"What about Marie?" Connor replied after thinking for a second.

"Rocco's sister?"

"Yea, why not?"

"She hasn't talked to us since Roc-"

"I know but it's our only option. We've got to try." Connor said as Murphy handed him the cell phone. Connor typed in the number. It rang.

"What the fuck do you want?" The woman on the other end answered.

"Do you always answer the phone like that?"

"When it's the MacManus brothers? Ya!"

"Marie, I need your help"

"I don't care what your problem is. If it weren't for you and your fuckin' brother, Rocco would still be alive!"

"This isn't about us, a woman is dying and we need you to help her. Please Marie!"

"What's wrong?"

"She's been shot!"

"Oh fucking hell. I though you didn't kill women?"

"We weren't the ones who shot her! Can we get on with it?"

"Yea, tell me about her?"

"Umm her name is Jamie McCloud. She's been shot in the back, and she seems to be having trouble breathing, besides that she's just got some bumps and bruises."

"Fine...I'll do it. Where do you want to do this at."

"Our safe house. It's Rocco's apartment!"

"Ugh, Fine I'll be there in 10."

"Thanks Marie." Connor gave the phone back to Murphy.

"Why are we going all the way to Rocco's?"

" 'Cause we can't let her know where we live."

"Right."

"You can just drop us off there and go home and tell Da what happened, alright?"

"Fine" Murphy didn't feel like arguing anymore.

When they got to Rocco's Murphy helped Connor with getting Jamie into the house.

"On the table." Connor said.

After Murphy cleared off the table he said, "I should probably get going Da might get worried."

"Yeah, I'll keep you informed." Connor said turning his attention back on Jamie.

"Hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Murphy said as he closed the door.

Within 2 minutes Murphy was back helping Marie with supplies.

"Thanks Murphy!" Marie said setting her supplies down.

"Yea, no problem." Murphy said as Connor took the supplies he was holding

Connor smiled then whispered, "Can never say no to Marie Rocco, can you Murph?"

"Shut up." Murphy said leaving once again.

Connor turned around to see Marie getting supplies out on a portable table she brought.

"Connor your gonna have to wash your hands and put some gloves on." Marie said

"Why?" Connor asked, really confused.

"You're gonna need to assist me."

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

"**I can't do it by myself, just clear of the counter and get the sheet down and lay everything out, and we're gonna need better lighting so get the lamp from over there, but wash your hands first before you lay down the sheet." Marie said, while examining Jamie on the table.**

"**How does she look?" Connor asked at the sink.**

"**She's got a collapsed lung besides that just peri orbital edema."**

"**What?"**

" **It's swollen around her eye."**

"Oh you could have just said that." Connor said laying down the sheet.

"I'm gonna need to hook her up to a ventilator to help her breathe." Marie said grabbing a long tube out of a sterile bag.

"What's that for?"

"It's a chest tube, I need to insert it down her throat to help open her airway. Hold her down for me, will you?"

"Yea, what for?"

"Sometimes the body will reject the tube if their not fully unconscious." Marie said opening Jamie's mouth and sliding the tube down her throat. "I hate to do this when she could wake up at anytime, but I couldn't bring in the anesthesia machine someone was bound to notice that was missing. I need to give her a conscious sedative, so if she wakes up she won't move around." Marie told him while switching on the venerator. "Scissors!" Connor handed her the scissors. Marie cut off Jamie's shirt then laid a sheet over her so she wouldn't be exposed. "Help me roll her over. Will ya." Marie looked up and saw Connors back was to her. "Wow what a gentleman."

"Is she covered up?"

"Yea, I've got a sheet over her. You MacManus brothers always surprise me."

"I just thought I'd give her some privacy, I'm not a doctor and you know."

Marie chuckled, "Just help me roll her over."

Carefully they rolled her over, "We better get to work, We gotta get in there fast before she losses to much blood, wash your hands again, get a surgical gownon, then glove up. I'll do the same."

When they were done 'scrubbing in' Connor asked, "So what do you need me to do?"

"All you have to do is give me the right tools, I'll walk you through it. I've given her one unit of blood and some platelets so she will make it through the surgery."

"How did you know what her blood type is?" Connor asked

"She has a file at the hospital, she's B+. Scalpel!" Connor handed it to her. She cut right over the bullet hole, then put the retractor in to separate the ribs and expose the wound. "Ok I see her lung, yup collapsed, I need to get the bullet out then clean it out then, sew it up. Hand me the pick-ups, they look like tweezers"

Connor handed those to her. Marie put the pick-ups intoJamie's lung and within 10 seconds pulled it out with them closed around a bullet. "Basin!" Connor help it out and she dropped with bullet and tweezers into it. "Suction!" Connor did as he was told. "I've got to get the blood out of her lung, before I close her up and since I'm already in here it will be easier to do it this way." Marie put the suction into the lung and it cleaned up most of the blood in there. "Suture Needle!" Connor handed her the curvy needle. Within a few minutes Marie had Jamie's lung sewed up and then her back sewed up. "Gauze and tape!" Marie put the gauze and taped it to Jamie's back where the cut was. "You're gonna need to change the dressing, that's the gauze, 3 times a day with new gauze and clean up the wound with some ointment for her." Marie said taking off her gloves and surgical gown. 

"Yea sure thing." Connor said doing the same. 

"We should go and put her on the bed so she will be comfortable while she recovers. Can you carry her over there and I'll push the ventilator over?" 

"Sure." Connor said rolling her into his arms. He walked very carefully making she Marie was right behind him with the ventilator. He wouldn't want the tube ripping out. He walked into the bed room and laid her on the bed. He sat down next to her as Marie began to give her more blood and platelets. 

"I've only got 2 more units of blood, and she's gonna need one more. I'll have to go back and see if I can take one more."

Connor thought about this for a second then said. "Marie, I'll give her some."

"What?"

"I'm O+, I can give to anyone." He said holding out his arm. "Hook me up!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Marie came back into the bedroom with the iv tubing. "Are you sure about this Connor?"**

"**Yea I'm sure, I've donated blood before, it's the came thing, isn't it?"**

"**You can't donate, you're Irish."**

"**Is that suppose to be some discrimination toward foreigners?"**

"**No I only meant-"**

"**Murph and I donated in Ireland, 'til we moved to the states."**

"**Oh, that makes sense. Well tt is the same thing only you're not trying to just fill up a bag, you're trying to fill up a person, and since we don't have a bag, I'm not going to know how fast your blood is flowing so-"**

"**So if I pass out you'll know I've given her enough." Connor said smiling**

"**That's not what I was gonna say. I was going to say, so I'm going to have to check your hemoglobin every 5 to 10 minutes. Ok so we need to let gravity do the work, so you're going to need to lay above her."**

"**Umm well if I was going to do that, it would be a little bit more romantic, there wouldn't be a tube down her throat and there wouldn't be someone else with us." Connor said adding a wink at the end. **

**Marie started laughing, "No, I meant lay above her like next to her but higher than she's laying."**

"**Yea, I know I just wanted to give you some shite."**

"**Thanks, lets bring the kitchen table in and you can lay on that since it's higher than the bed. But first I need to prick your finger to find out what your hemoglobin level is."**

"**Sure thing." Connor said giving Marie his finger, when she was done he went into the kitchen and got the table.**

"**Hey what's going on?" Murphy said walking into the house.**

"**Connor here is gonna give Jamie some blood. Hey what's your blood type?" Marie asked.**

"**Oh don't bother, he couldn't donate, you know 'cause of his disease!"**

"**Oh fuck off Connor!" Murphy said closing the door.**

**Connor was amusing himself. "I'm just kidding, he's AB+ he can't give her any of his blood."**

"**That's so weird."**

"**What?" Murphy said helping Connor with the table.**

"**I mean you guys are brothers, and some of the time you seem completely different and at other time you do act like twins, I mean sometimes you guys even dress alike, I mean you guys aren't 8 year old girls, you even have the same tattoo's."**

"**Well not all of our tattoo's are same." Murphy said coming back into the room.**

"**Yeah" Connor said setting the table down, "Murph's got a cute little bunny on his arse!" **

**Marie and Connor busted into a fit of laughter. Murphy just shook his head and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Connor what the hell, is it Pick-On-Murphy-Day in your head?"**

"**It's not true is it?" Marie said helping Connor get on the bed.**

"**Of course it's not." Connor said laying down.**

"**Okay, bend your knees, your hemoglobin level looks good." Marie checked Connors arm for a good vain. Once she found one, "Make a fist for me." Connor did, she then put the tourniquet (the rubber band looking thing) around Connors arm, "Okay you can relax." Then she cleaned off the spot with alcohol then some iodine. "You ready Connor?"**

"**Yup!"**

**Marie inserted the needle into Connors arm, then connected the needle to the hub then the hub to the tube. "Okay some blood has to flow into the basin first before I connect the tube to Jamie, we can't have air from the tube get in. Alright its starting to flow, Connor here's a stress ball slowly squeeze it." Marie already had Jamie hooked up and ready to receive Connor's blood. "Ok, looking good Connor, now I'm gonna hook you up to Jamie." Connor looked over and say the red liquid flow into Jamie. "You're really brave Connor for doing this." **

"**Yea I know." Connor said looking up at the ceiling.**

"**By the way you two did a great job redecorating Rocco's house."**

"**Yea, after Rocco," Connor paused a second, "we, umm refurnished, repainted, and replaced all the faucets, sinks etc. of the whole house."**

"**When did you guys do all of this?"**

**Murphy chimed in, "After Rocco's... funeral, and before the Yakavetta trial. Da helped as well."**

**There was an awkward silence for a moment**

"**I'm sorry, you guys."**

"**For what?" Connor and Murphy said at the same time.**

"**I'm sorry for being such a bitch you guys, since you two told me about Rocco." Marie paused and looked down at her hands. "It was hard, ... it took me a long time to come to terms with Rocco being gone. The fact that I would never get to see him again, laugh at his jokes. But I didn't realize until just now, that it must have been at least 10 times harder for you guys. You guys still have trouble saying he's gone. He was just as much my brother as he was yours and he was killed right in front of you two. I still remember the day you guys coming to my door, telling me, the pain in your eyes."**

"**You look like him, ya know. Just without the facial hair." Connor said**

**Marie chuckled. "Yea I know, our fathers blue eyes, our mothers dark curly hair." Marie looked over at Murphy and saw him looking at her in a way she had never seen him look at her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Murphy quickly got up, "Anyone want anything to drink?"**

"**I'll have an ice tea if you got it." Marie said.**

"**Juice for me." Connor replied.**

**Murphy stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, "What?"**

"**I should drink something sweet, shouldn't I?" Connor asked looking at Marie.**

"**Yea, that right, no beer." Marie said smiling, looking at Murphy. **

**Connor noticed Murphy's cheeks turn a little red before he turned around to go to the kitchen. "Poor bastard!" Connor said without thinking.**

"**What?" Marie said.**

**Connor sighed, "I know it's not my place," Connor started lowering his voice, "and Murph will kill me if he knew I told you, but he sort of fancies you."**

"**Really?" Marie said still smiling.**

"**Yea, but he's not gonna make the first move. You bein' Rocco's sister and all."**

"**Here we go one ice tea," Murphy said coming back in from the kitchen, "and one juice."**

"**Thanks" Marie said taking a sip, "I should probably check Jamie's hemoglobin, Connor looks a little faint." Marie poked Jamie's finger, then Connors and set them on the text stands. "Her blood level is almost normal."**

"**Almost? Well then just keep me plugged in until it **_**is**_** normal."**

"**She has the same amount that someone who would have donated would have. You on the other hand are a little low so you're gonna have to take it easy for the next few hours." Marie said unhooking Connor from the tube then going over to unhook Jamie. She then wrapped up Connors arm with a dressing then Jamie's.**

"**Well then Murph I'll take that beer now."**

"**No beer for a while, you need sweets, drink juice and eat some cookies or something with sugar in it."**

"**Fine." Connor said getting up.**

"**As for me I need to get home and get some sleep. I'll stop by tomorrow morning to check on her, I've got her hooked up to an IV, but I won't be able to get anymore pain meds until tomorrow night. So if she wakes up she's gonna have to tough it out. Oh and if she does wake up she might start struggling with the tube because if might bother her. If it does it means she can breath on her own and you'll have to take it out. You remember what it looked like?" Marie asked Connor**

"**Yea it looked like a J."**

"**Right, you'll need to tell her to relax and that it will hurt so she can't struggle and she needs to take a deep breathe and exhale while you take it out. You need to be extremely careful you don't want to do anymore damage. **

"**Ok I think I can manage." Connor said looking at Jamie.**

"**Oh and Connor, if you feel faint lay down and put you legs up like I had them."**

**Murphy chuckled to himself and Marie just rolled her eyes. "If something goes wrong call me ASAP. Murphy will you help me bring some of this stuff to the car?"**

"**Yea, no problem." Murphy said. **

**Connor heard the door close. He finished his juice then got up off the table. He walked over to Jamie. He noticed she looked less pale but then he saw the two bruises on her face. One just above her eye and one starting to form from the cut on her lip. **_**That fuckin' bastard! **_**Connor thought.**

"**You'll never guess what just fuckin' happened!" Murphy said coming back in from outside.**

"**What?" Connor said already know what happened.**

"**Marie just asked me out, man. Can you fuckin' believe it?"**

"**No, not at all." Connor said in a not quite convincing tone, walking back into the kitchen to get another cup of juice from the refrigerator.**

"**You fuckin' arse!"**

"**What?" Connor said closing the refrigerator door reveling a smirk on his face.**

"**You told her!"**

"**Told her what?"**

"**You fuckin' know what!"**

**That when they heard it, chocking, Connor turned toward the bedroom and saw Jamie struggling trying to pull the tube out of her throat.**

"**Oh shit!" **


	6. Chapter 6

"Calm down, you're okay." Thought Connor was trying to calm her down, she kept fighting the tube, "Jamie listen to me," Connor put his hand on either side of her face, and looked deep into her blue eyes, "I'm going to take the tube out but you must calm down." Jamie slowly started to calm down. Connor deflated the cuff securing the tube. "Okay Jamie on the count of three I want ya to take a deep breath and exhale. Okay," Jamie nodded at him. "One Two Three," Jamie took a deep breath in. Then while she exhaled Connor pulled the tube out of her throat. "There it's out. It might hurt to talk so take it easy, alright?" Jamie nodded again.

Connor went into the kitchen to put the tube in a bag Marie had left, "Crisis diverted." Connor said to Murphy who was on the phone, "Oh sorry."

"Just Marie, she said now that she's up she can have some ice chips, then some sips of water, then Jell-O then some soup." Connor got the ice chips that Marie had left in the freezer. Since Murphy was on the phone Connor went back to Jamie.

"Where am I?" Jamie said in a raspy voice.

"You're safe, this is one of our houses, no one can hurt you here." Connor said handing her the ice chips.

"What makes you think someone would want to hurt me?"

"Let's see since we saw a man shoot you after we heard him beat you." Jamie looked down at her hands and her cheeks went red. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You don't have to play the tough person here, but we would like to know how you got yourself into that crowd."

"My boyfriend. That's the reason I was with those men to begin with."

"Who would be…?" Connor asked.

"Alex Cerniglia." Jamie said, still looking down at her hands.

"Murph, you might want to get in here." Connor said.

"What?" Murph replied coming into the room.

"Alexander Cerniglia is her boyfriend." Connor said in a low voice.

"We had the right room then! Damn."

"Oh my god!" Jamie said suddenly looking from Murphy to Connor. "You're the Saints."

"What makes you think that?" Murphy said.

"I recognize you from TV. Granted those shitty ass drawing they had up look nothing like you two." Jamie said smiling.

Connor and Murphy's mood changed drastically.

_Fuck_ Connor thought _Now she can ID us!_

"I can't believe you guys actually rescued me."

"What?" Connor and Murphy said.

"I've been trying to leave Alex for months, but he knows my family and if I would have tried to leave him he wouldn't rest until me and everyone related to me was dead. About two weeks ago, I remembered the ordeal between you and the Yakavetta's and I prayed for God to send you to deal with Cerniglia, so I could leave." Jamie said, Connor could see the life in her eyes, the excitement the twinkle of being free.

"Well we haven't gotten him yet, and hopefully if our plan works out as we hope it will. Everyone will think you're dead." Murphy said.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm supposedly dead? What about my family? What do they-" Jamie stopped short to catch her breath.

"If we hadn't shown up you would be. That guy was beating you to death, he had a gun to you!" Connor yelled standing up.

"Connor! Calm down! You just told her that her family and everyone she loves thinks she's dead! Think of how they must feel." Murphy said.

"So I'll never be able to see my family and friends again?" Jamie asked.

"You will be able to see them just not until Cerniglia is dead, then it would be safe for you to go home." Connor said. "Until then you need to lay low, you can't go out if anyone see's you we're all fucked."

Jamie didn't say anything for a few minutes. "That's not going to work, I won't be your guys hostage!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Our hostage? What makes you think we're holding you hostage." Connor said.

"We don't know how this works out? We've never been able to 'save' anyone before. You're our first, we risked our identities being exposed to save you. We risked our lives to save you." Murphy said.

"You know what I think, we should all sleep. It's 4 in the morning and most of us haven't slept at all maybe we should continue this in the morning. Once we're all rested.

* * *

The next morning Connor got up, Murphy had left to fill Noah in. Jamie was awake but still on the single bed, watching the TV.

"Morning, how ya feeling?" Connor said, walking into the room with some Jell-O

"Fine, I guess. My throat's a lot better."

"That's good." Connor pulled up a chair. "What's the last thing you remember?" He asked giving her the Jell-O.

"I remember Vincenzo was yelling at me telling me Alex wanted me dead, he hit me, aimed his gun at me, I heard a noise, and rolled over to get away then it gets a little blurry, then nothing until I woke up here. Can you tell me something?"

"Go ahead."

" I'd like to know why I had a tube in my throat and why I'm extremely sore." Jamie asked.

"The man who hit you when we came in, Vincenzo you called him, he saw us, must have hit you then tried to hit us but he was down before he got the chance, I went over to you and thought you were already gone, but I saw your hand move and you asked me to help you so Murph drove us here and we had a doctor come and fix you up."

"What happened? Is the bullet out?"

"Yea it hit your lung and it collapsed, she fixed it up but you lost a lot of blood, so she gave you a blood transfusion."

"How did you know what my blood type is?"

"You had a file at the hospital, but she didn't have enough time to get to the hospital, so she gave you mine."

"Yours? Why?"

"I'm O positive, which is rare and means I can donate blood to anyone."

"Oh, well thanks." Jamie looked at Connor _Why would he do that for someone he barley knows, hmm he's cute. _Jamie thought, "So when can I-"

At that moment Rocco's sister came in with Murphy. "So how's our patient doing?" Marie said.

"Good, I guess."

"I'm Doctor Marie Rocco. You look like you're doing well, have you gotten up yet?"

"Yea I have, very slowly."

Connor looked at her, "When?"

"About two hours ago, I had to use the bathroom."

Marie took out a stethoscope to check on Jamie, "On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the highest, how's your pain?"

"I'd say a 3 when I'm staying still, but a 5 when I'm moving around."

"That seems about right." Marie wrote some things down, "Your vitals seem good, I'd wait a few more hours until eating some soup. You can start eating whole food, gradually, probably tomorrow afternoon. Take everything real slow, you can shower today, I brought some extra gauze and tape. So one of you guys will have to redress the wound. Besides that you seem like you're doing well. I'll be back later tonight to check on you." Marie turned around and said to Connor and Murphy, "See you guys later."

"I think I'll take that shower." Jamie said getting up, Connor got over to her to help her out of the bed. "Thanks. I got it from here." Jamie walked down the dark hallway to the bathroom.

"So I talked to Da," Murphy said sitting down to the table. "He doesn't think she'll talk but he would like to talk to her, so he's gonna stop by later."

"Could one of you guys remove this gauze?" Jamie yelled from down the hall.

Murph looked at Connor, "She's all yours." Connor just shook his head and walked down the hall.

Connor knocked on the door, "Come in." Jamie replied. Connor came in to see Jamie's back to him with a towel around her waist. Connor carefully removed the tape, while he did he noticed some marks on her back that were black and blue marks. He didn't say anything just figured it was from the surgery, "How does it look? The incision, I mean?"

"Clean." Connor was done quickly.

"Thanks," Jamie said not turning around.

"Yup." Connor said hesitating a second then walking out of the room.

Connor went back to the kitchen shaking his head.

"What's up?" Murphy asked.

"She's got bruises on her back. It's odd." Connor said sitting down.

"Probably from the surgery."

"That's what I'm thinking. Just something doesn't seem right."

* * *

Jamie dried herself off then realized she didn't have any other clothes and didn't want to get back into the dirty clothes she was laying in. She finished towel drying her hair then wrapped the towel around her body and left the bathroom.

"Do you have any swears or a t-shirt or something I can wear?" Jamie said walking into the kitchen slowly. She saw the looks on Connor and Murphy's face. "What?"

"Holy shit!" Connor said. Murphy sat there with his mouth open in terror.

"What?"

"Your," Connor started then paused a moment, "Your covered in bruises, what the **fuck** did he do to you?"

3


End file.
